Nuda przez wielkie "N"
Dundersztyc zbudował Jedzenio-Sztywniator, którym przez przypadek trafia w Fineasza i Ferba, i się nie ruszają. Pepe idzie z tym do Heinza, a on mówi, że na ludziach można tylko raz, a na jedzeniu wiele razy. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Norm *Mora *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak * Odcinek (W Spółce Zło; Moranica leży na kanapie, a przed nią Dundersztyc z inatorem) Dundersztyc: Oto mój Jedzenio-Sztywniator! Moranica: I niby po co mi to mówisz? Dundersztyc: Po to by... (Z pokoju wychodzi Norm z Morą na wózku) Norm: Heinz, idę z Morą na spacer. Idziesz ze mną? Dundersztyc: Nie, bo mówię Moranice o jedzeniu. Moranica: O jedzeniu? O, no nareszcie coś ciekawego, więc zostaję z Heinzem. A co tam u mojej małej Moranicy? Norm: Ma już 2 miesiące. Moranica: 2 miesiące? Przecież wczoraj miała miesiąc. Dundersztyc: U robotów jest inaczej. Dla dziecka miesiąc to 31 dni, a dla robo-dzieci miesiąc to 24 godziny. Moranica: A w którym miesiącu będzie mówić? Norm: W dziesiątym. Moranica: To już za 8 dni! Wreszcie będę mogła z kimś porozmawiać o mnie! Już się nie mogę doczekać! Dundersztyc: A, więc kontynuując... Jedzenio-Sztyw... Moranica: Cicho, pipo! Ja tu mam zarezerwowaną chwilę cieszenia się, jak głupia do mopa! Dundersztyc: Chyba jak głupia do sera. Moranica: Jak ci zaraz wcisnę ten ser między oczy to może wtedy się zatkasz! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nuda przez wielkie "N" (W Spółce Zło; Moranica śpiewa) (Piosenka Czy to dzisiaj?) Moranica: Czy to dzisiaj? Czy to dzisiaj? Czy to dziesiąty dzień? Dziesiąty dzień? Proszę, powiedz mi, że tak Bo jak nie to wyrąbię ci strzała, jak ten ptak Dundersztyc: Tak, to dzisiaj. Moranica: Serio? Dundersztyc: Nie. (Koniec piosenki) Moranica: To kiedy? Dundersztyc: Po pierwsze: za 8 dni, po drugie: AŁAAAAAAA! MOJE USZY! Moranica: Olśniło mnie. Ty budujesz różne cinatory, więc może któryś z nich przyśpieszy te 8 dni. Dundersztyc: No tak, ale... Moranica: Świetnie! (bierze jakiś inator i naciska przycisk) Dundersztyc: No i coś ty zrobiła?! To nie ten inator! Moranica: To gdzie on jest? Dundersztyc; Nie ma go w ogóle! Jeszcze go nie zbudowałem! Moranica: To do czego służył ten? Dundersztyc: To był mój Jedzenio-Sztywniator. Gdy trafi w jakieś jedzenie to je usztywnia, a potem odusztywnia. A jak trafi w ludzi to już zostaną tacy usztywnieni na zawsze. Oby tylko w nikogo nie trafił... Moranica: Tak... A teraz: buduj mi ten cipinator! (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb stoją nieruchomo jak posągi) Fretka: (biegnie do ogródka) Fineasz i Ferb! Macie przechlapane za to, że stoicie sobie jak... posągi? Ej, ludzie! Co z wami jest? Kiedyś udawaliście, że stoicie jak posągi. A teraz chyba nie udajecie, bo nawet nie mrugacie. Hmmm... skoro i tak nic teraz nie czujecie i nie widzicie ani nawet nie słyszycie to przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł na malutki szantaż. (Fretka przysuwa Fineasza i Ferba do siebie tak, żeby wyglądało, że się całują. Nastolatka robi im zdjęcie) Teraz jak będę czegoś chciała to na pewno mi nie odmówią. Lepiej ich odsunę, żeby nikt teraz tego nie widział, bo nic nie wyjdzie z tego szantażu. (Fretka odsuwa od siebie braci, a do ogródka wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Cześć chłopcy! Co robicie? I co wy tak stoicie? Fretka: Powiem ci sama, że ja nawet nie wiem. Przyszłam do ogródka, a oni już tak stali. (Pepe przychodzi do ogródka) Izabela: Trochę to dziwne, żeby Fineasz i Ferb w ogóle nic nie robili. Fretka: Przecież kiedyś naprawdę nic nie robili. Przez cały dzień tylko leżeli. Izabela: Albo jak byli nudni. Fretka: Ale wtedy coś robili, lecz w sposób nudniejszy. Izabela: Bez nich zawistnie teraz nuda przez wielkie "N". Fretka: Taak. (Podczas rozmowy dziewczyn Pepe sam się zastanawiał dlaczego jego właściciele się nie ruszają, więc pomyślał, że to Heinz. Dziobak urwał się z ogródka i poszedł w stronę Spółki Zło) Izabela: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe stoi przed drzwiami Dundersztyca i słyszy głosy) Dundersztyc: Nie! Nie rób tego! Bo się poleje krew! Moranica: I dobrze! Ciach! Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! Nie! (Pepe wyważa drzwi i widzi Dundersztyca z gołym tyłkiem, a za nim Moranicę) Dundersztyc: O, cześć Pepe! Pewnie zastanawiasz się co my robimy, no więc tak: Moranica chce, żebym zbudował dla niej taki inator, a ja jej nie zrobię i ona ciągnęła mi spodnie oraz majty. Przez co włożyła mi właśnie przed chwilą słoik do tyłka. I czy mógłbyś mi jakoś pomóc? Musisz mi go wyjąć jak najszybciej, bo jak nie to zaraz będę wyciągał tylko odłamki tego słoika. Na pomoc! Ona jest jakąś psychopatką! Moranica: To, że byłam kiedyś w psychiatryku to nie oznacza, że już jestem od razu psychopatką. Ja chcę tylko, żebyś zbudował mi ten ator. (Pepe kopie Moranicę, a ona upada) Dundersztyc: Świetnie! A teraz włóż rękę i wyciągnij ten słoik. Pepe: {terkocze} (Pepe zastanawia się czy włożyć tą rękę, czy nie) (W ogródku) Izabela: Minęło półtorej godziny, a oni nadal się nie ruszyli. Co robimy? Fretka: Nie wiem. Chwila! A może oni są zamrożeni? Iza, weź z domu suszarkę. Może wtedy się odmrożą. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Dzięki Pepe Panie Dziobaku, że wyciągnąłeś ten słoik. (daje mu rękę, a ręka mu odpada) Dundersztyc: Aaa! Twoja ręka! (Prawdziwa ręka Pepe wychodzi z ciała) Dundersztyc: Czyli ta ręka to tylko pomalowany patyk, żeby wyciągnąć ten słoik? (Pepe kiwa głową) Dundersztyc: Uff... musimy teraz obudzić Moranicę paralizatorem. Moranica: (wstaje) Nie! Nie trzeba! Dusiek... (próbuje zrobić słodkie oczka, lecz jej to nie wychodzi) proszę zbuduj dla takiej seksownej Moranicy inator. Widzisz? Wymówiłam dobrze. Dundersztyc: Tak się zastanawiam. A może bym tak strzelił Jedzenio-Sztywniatorem w Moranicę? Moranica: Co?! Nie! (Dundersztyc strzela w Moranicę, a ona stoi jak posąg) Dundersztyc: A właśnie, Pepe co ty tu robisz? (Pepe pisze na kartce, że inator trafił w Fineasza i Ferba) Dundersztyc: Trafił w twoich właścicieli? Oj, no to muszę cię martwić. Zostaną już tacy sztywni na zawsze. Dlaczego? Bo jak się użyje tego cuda na jedzeniu to ono potrafi się odusztywnić, a ludzi się nie da. (W ogródku) Izabela: No i jak widzisz. To nie pomogło. Fretka: To ja już nie wiem co mam robić. (Do Spółki Zło przychodzi Norm z Morą) Norm: Wróciliśmy! Dundersztyc: Super. Norm: Ej, a co się z nią stało? Dundersztyc: Zamroziłem ją na stałe. A ona zamroziła właścicieli Pepe. Norm: Uuu. To kiepsko. (Mora zaczyna płakać) Dundersztyc: Dziecko ci płacze. (Norm bierze ją na ręce) Norm: No nie płacz. Nie ma o co płakać. Ciocia Moranica na pewno się odmrozi. (Mora przestaje płakać) Dundersztyc: Nie odmrozi się. (Mora znów zaczyna płakać) Norm: I coś ty narobił?! Dundersztyc: Ja? Nic. Ja tylko prawdę mówię. (Mora jeszcze więcej płacze) Dundersztyc: Chyba coś ją boli, bo tak to jeszcze nigdy nie płakała. Norm: Zaraz ciebie będzie coś boleć, jak cię walnę. Dudnersztyc: No co? To już może być prawda. Mora: Ał! Łeeee! Ał! Dundersztyc: Nawet jak płacze mówi "ał". (Norm coś sprawdza na Morze) Dundersztyc: Co ty jej robisz? Norm: Sprawdzam czy ją coś boli. O nie! Dundersztyc: Co? Norm: Ona ma kolkę. Dundersztyc: I dlatego jest taka czerwona? Norm: Co?! (Mora robi się cała czerwona i zaczyna się iskrzyć) Norm: Ała! Ale gorąca. Dundersztyc: Ej, ona zaczyna się iskrzyć! (Norm upuszcza Morę na ziemię, a on sam z Heinzem i Pepe ukrywają się za kanapą) Norm: I co mamy robić? Dundersztyc: Nie wiem! Przecież to twoje dziecko! Norm: A co jeśli zaraz wybuchnie?! Dundersztyc: Nawet tak nie mów! Ja nie wiem co się dzieje z robo-dziećmi jak mają kolkę. Normalne dzieci wybuchają jak mają kolkę, ale inaczej. A takie mogą dosłownie wybuchnąć. (Mora robi się coraz bardziej czerwona i... WYBUCHA!) Dundersztyc: O nie! Ona naprawdę wybuchła! Norm: Miałem dziecko dopiero drugi dzień, a ono już zginęło! Dundersztyc: Moje zginęło po kilku godzinach. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty tak długo wytrzymałeś. Myślałem, że ono zginie po kilku sekundach, a tu taka niespodzianka. Norm: Przecież ty masz tylko jedno dziecko - Vanessę i nie zginęło. To co ty wygadujesz?! Dundersztyc: Bo mi zginęła, ale potem ją znalazłem. Przepraszam za błąd, Vanessa nie zginęła tylko mi się zgubiła. Norm: I co ja teraz powiem Chloe?! Powiem, że wróciłem z spaceru i sobie postanowiła wybuchnąć?! Dundersztyc: Tak, właśnie tak. (Nagle kawałki Mory zaczynają zbić się w powietrze) Dundersztyc: E-he-hej, dlaczego jej części zaczynają się wbijać w powietrze? Norm: Nie mam pojęcia. (Zniszczone części zaczynają się składać i powstaje Mora) Dundersztyc: Ty! Ona ożyła! Norm: To ona jest nieśmiertelna? (Mora rozsyła falę energii, która powoduje, że czas się cofa do samego początku odcinka) (W Spółce Zło; Moranica leży na kanapie, a przed nią Dundersztyc z inatorem) Dundersztyc: Oto mój Jedzenio-Sztywniator! Moranica: I niby po co mi to mówisz? Dundersztyc: Po to by... (Z pokoju wychodzi Norm z Morą na wózku) Norm: Heinz, idę z Morą na spacer. Idziesz ze mną? Dundersztyc: Nie. Hmmm... mam małe déjà vu. Ej, zaraz! Mora, ty żyjesz! Moranica: A miała umrzeć? Dundersztyc: Tak, bo wybuchła. Moranica: Były tutaj wybuchy? No nie! I przegapiłam. To wszystko twoja wina! Dundersztyc: Tak, wiem. Norm: Ona jest jakąś bombą, że wybuchła? Dundersztyc: Nie! Nie widziałeś co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? Ona cofnęła wszystkich w czasie gdy miała kolkę! Norm: Ty... coś sobie przypominam. Moranica: Co sobie przypomniałeś? Norm: Że jak nie spędzę czasu z Morą to Chloe mnie zabije! Na razie! (Norm wychodzi z Morą na spacer) Dundersztyc: Powiadasz, że chcesz widzieć jakieś wybuchy? Moranica: Tak, bo co? Dundersztyc: Proszę! Naciśnij przycisk autodestrukcji na Jedzenio-Sztywniatorze. Moranica: Bombowo! (chce już nacisnąć przycisk, lecz inator znika) Ej, obiecałeś! Dudnersztyc: Ale to nie ja. Moranica: Jakaś rzecz zniknęła przed czołówką. To podejrzane... Dawać czołóweczkę! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem... Moranica: Masz jakiś problem? Przyjdź do mnie to ci na pewno nie pomogę! Dundersztyc: Stop! Wyłączyć czołówkę! (Koniec czołówki) Moranica: Ale co ty robisz? Teraz czas na czołówkę. Dundersztyc: Czołówka już była. Powinny być już napisy końcowe. Moranica: Napisy KOŃCOWE na POCZĄTKU? Ty coś Dusiek kręcisz. I nie chodzi mi o seks. Dundersztyc: Mora jak ma kolkę zaczyna wszystkich cofać w czasie. Ty byłaś zamrożona i nie widziałaś tego, przez co nie pamiętasz tego dnia w innej wersji. A Norm dlaczego nie pamięta to nie wiem. Pepe to potwierdzi. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ferb, czy ty też masz wrażenie, że przez cały odcinek stałeś jak posąg? Ferb: Tak. I to jeszcze puścili nas na samym końcu odcinka. Fineasz: To nie fair. Pewnie nie mają pomysłu, co byśmy mogli robić w odcinkach. Ferb: Przez to my się nudzimy. Fineasz: Nuda przez wielkie "N". (Napisy końcowe) Moranica: Czas na czołówkę! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem Moranica, i czasu wolnego ona tyle ma. Znów pojawia się problem, którego Nie rozwiąże, ale na pewno Cię wyliże! Moranica: Tak! Oł yeah! Gdy zaczyna się lato Moranica czadu wam da! Dundersztyc: Ej, no co ja ci mówiłem o wstawaniu czołówek po czołówce? Moranica: Nic nie mówiłeś. Dundersztyc: I to jeszcze wstawiasz ją w napisach końcowych w jakieś okropnej wersji. Moranica: Ale jeszcze nie słyszałeś całego tekstu! Moranica: Wyliże: w kosmosie podróżując z mumią a potem wdrapie się na Wieżę Eiffla udając goryla i odkryć coś, czego Dusiek nie ma w spodniach, a powinien mieć! Dundersztyc: Hej! Moranica: Przez kilka lat się nie myć Pływać pośród krwi, dzieci robić też Choć nie polecam, bo potem życie ci cię psuje! Dundersztyc: Ta czołówka w wersji Moranicy jest... jest... jest za bardzo Moranicowa. Moranica: Za ptakiem moim gnać, ubrudzić mapę spermą I bawić się w "50 twarzy Greya" z Duśkiem! Dundersztyc: Czy mogłabyś już w końcu zakończyć tą bezsensowną czołówkę? Moranica: Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, gdy pójdziesz do mnie! więc z nami bądź, Moranica to wszystko zrobi dziś! Dundersztyc: Ludzie! Moranica znowu ćpa! Narrator: Życie Moranicy. (Koniec czołówki) Dundersztyc: AŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOJE USZY! : A moje to niby nie? Dundersztyc: No twoje też. KONIEC Piosenki *Czy to dzisiaj? *Czołówka Moranicy